Influenza can be a good thing
by I wanna buy a life please
Summary: Bella and her father were visiting a friend when the spanish influenza struck and Edward wasn't the only one that Carlisle changed.


Chapter 1-

I woke up to the sound of screaming of pain and anguish. I didn't know who it was, but it hurt inside to know that someone was suffering that much. Am I dead? Am I in hell? Then I won't be able to meet Mother in heaven. By then I had started to panic. I heard a soft click and I turned to where the sound came from. The door to the room opened and Doctor Cullen walked in. he closed the door and hesitantly walked towards me and the bed where I now sat.

_How do I explain this?_ I heard him say as he stood beside me.

"Explain what? Where is my mother? Where am I?" I was starting to get impatient.

"Explain? I didn't say anything," he said, surprise and confusion filling his eyes.

"How is that possible? I specifically heard you ask 'How do I explain this?'" I was starting to think I was getting delusional. Then m thoughts turned to my mother and father.

"What about my mother and father?" As son as I asked tat, I noticed the sorrow that replaced his earlier emotions. I knew the answer. A lump formed in my throat but then it turned into a raging burning sensation.

"What's happening? My throat, it burns and it feels dry," I informed him and rubbed my throat. The need to drink was on my mind, but not for water.

"I guess I should explain," he sighed. _But then I'll have to explain it once again to Bella. _

"Explain what? Who's Bella?" I asked, getting more and more frustrated.

"You are a vampire, and Bella, like you, were dying of the influenza so I had to change her. I had promised her father, like I had promised to your mother, to do whatever it took to save her," he answered.

"Vampires? They're not real," I stated but my voice was coloured with doubt.

"Then how do you explain what you are? What I am? What Bella is becoming?" _The need to drink, not for water but for blood, and your unusual gift. _

"My gift?" I was getting confused. I didn't even see his lips move when he had said the last sentence.

"Yes, some of the things that you heard were my thoughts, not the words that came from my mouth," he answered. I opened my mouth to say something when an ear-splitting scream interrupted me.

"That would be Bella, her transformation finishing up," he told me. _Do you want to meet her? She's around your age. _

I nodded my head and got up. Maybe I could read minds. Maybe I am a vampire. Maybe no. Either way, I was not human.

"Is this your house, Dr. Cullen?" I asked him as he led me down the hallway.

"Please, call me Carlisle. And yes, this is my home," Carlisle answered. He stopped in front of the door where the girl, Bella, was whimpering slightly. I shivered at the thought that that had been me not too long ago. Carlisle opened the door and stepped in. I slowly followed behind him.

Carlisle walked slowly towards the bed where a young, petite girl laid, burying her head into the pillow on the bed.

"Bella?' Carlisle called to her. A slight whimper came from the small figure as she began to stir. Her head lifted slowly and her brown curls cascaded over her shoulders. Her gaze fell upon Carlisle first before she let it fall upon me. Her eyes were a startling colour of red as she stared at me. Then I noticed it was quiet, except for Carlisle's thoughts. I could hear hers. If I could some how read minds, then why can't I read hers?

"W-where am I?" she asked, her voice soft, shy, and shaky.

"You are at my home," Carlisle answered her.

"You may call me Carlisle, and this is Edward," Carlisle introduced. Once again, her gaze lingered on me longer than Carlisle. She laid her head back down on the pillow and buried her face into the pillow.

"My throat burns," she mumbled from the pillow.

"Ah, that is you thirst," Carlisle told her.

"Thirst?" she asked.

"Yes, for blood. You are a vampire. Edward and I are vampires as well. However, Edward and you are newborns. Edward awoke moments before you did," Carlisle explained. Bella lifted her head to look at Carlisle.

"Vampire?" she whispered and Carlisle nodded. She turned her head to look at me.

"Do you believe him?" she asked in a soft, shy voice, her large red eyes piercing through my soul. If I was a vampire, did I have a soul? No I didn't. I'm one of the dead. Once of the walking dead. And things that are dead didn't have souls.

"Yes, what other explanations fit in with our situation. We were supposed to be dead from the influenza," I explained my reasoning.

"Alright, it seems that the two of you are in need of hunting." _And I'll explain the rest while hunting. _Carlisle said, but though the last sentence. I nodded my head and saw Bella get up.

"I'll let you borrow some of m clothing. Hunting in a dress will be difficult and next to impossible," he explained and I saw Bella nod her head.

I finished changing to a pair of black trousers and black shirt. Carlisle suggested black clothing so that if it were to stain, it would be hard to spot. I walked up to the door and grabbed the doorknob but to my surprise, it crumpled under my grasp.

"How in the world did that happen?" I whispered under my breath.

"Edward?" _What happened?_ Carlisle called. How did he know something happened?

"I haven't got a clue. When I tried to turn the doorknob, it crumpled under my grasp," I explained.

"Try pushing the door," Carlisle suggested. I laid my palm onto the door and pushed gently. To my surprise, the two hinges on the door dislodged itself from the doorframe and collapsed onto the floor. I looked up in surprised to see Carlisle. I opened my mouth to apologize when I heard a scream come from down the hallway.

* * *

**Just an idea I had, I hope you enjoy it. I don't know how people back then spoke but please forgive me if I got it wrong. Bye bye for now. **


End file.
